


Auld Lang Syne

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Thank you for reading, Happy New Years!





	

It had been a hour since Sam took you by the hand dragging you away from the small tv while you were watching the new years party, waiting for the ball to drop.   
He pulled you to one of the cars in the bunkers garage and drove off leaving the bunker in the dust.   
You look over to Sam still trying to figure out where in the world he was taking you.  
"Sam." You say his name for the hundredth time while fidgeting in the passenger seat.  
Sam shakes his head while still staring towards the road a smile appearing on his handsome face.  
"(Y/N) I've told you already, I'm not letting you know where were going until we get there. When we get there I'll be handing you a blindfold so you still don't have a clue."  
"Just clear the air for me, you're not taking me all the way to the destination to blindfold me and have me kneel down on the ground to have you sacrifice me to the Gods?" You ask a smile upon your face.  
Sam chuckles loudly.  
"Believe me, they don't want you." He says with another chuckle glancing towards you.  
"Thanks a lot." You laugh as you roll your eyes and shake your head softly.  
You couldn't be angry with the younger Winchester since you knew he was joking around with you, but even if he weren't you still couldn't be angry with anything he says or does only because of the plethora of a crush you've had since you first met.  
Sam glances towards you before a smile spread across his face, he slows the car down and pulls over before turning towards you handing you a tie.  
The tie must belong to Sam, grabbing the tie you smile before closing your eyes and placing it over your eyes. Sam helps tie it tightly at the back of your head.  
You turn not being able to see anything so you use your other senses, you hear the sound of Sam chuckling.  
"What's so funny?" You ask feeling the car start moving once again.  
"Nothing, you just look cute." Sam answers honestly.  
The butterflies in your stomach go crazy at his honest words.  
You smile feeling your cheeks flush as you try to hide it from Sam.  
After a few mintues you feel the car stop once again and the sound of the car turning off.  
"Are we here?" You ask trying to look around but still not being able to see a thing.  
"Yes, I'll get the door for you." Sam says the sound of the door opening and closing. You sit patiently in the quiet car until Sam opens your door, his hand grabbing yours to help you keep your balance.  
The sound of the car door closes behind you, his arm moving to your lower back as his free hand grabs yours while you both continue to walk.  
"Okay pick up your foot, there's a couple steps." Sam says helpping you up the stairs and through the door of the mystery spot he decided to take you.  
Once you both make it into the place safely he continues to walk you till your stopped and the sound of a door knob clicks open.  
"Okay I want you to go inside and open the box that's waiting inside the room."  
You nod walking straight and into the room, the sound of the door closing behind you gives you a signal that you could take the blindfold off.  
Once the blindfold is off you look around the room that you're standing inside.  
A mahogany table by a large window draped with sheer off-white curtains, a large white vanity near a bricked fire place. Turing left you notice a bed with a baby blue comforter and a large white box in the middle of the bed.  
You open the box and find a royal blue  sequined, strapless, floor length flowing chiffon dress made for a princess!  
A smile spreads across your face as you think about Sam finding the dress and thinking of you.  
Your butterflies return to your stomach and making you bite your lip.  
Deciding you can't wait to get the dress on you quickly discard out of your clothes and slip into the the dress.  
The dress fitting like a glove.  
You smile again loving the way the dress feels against your body.  
You take your shoes off knowing a pair of sneakers wouldn't look to good with the dress. You decide to stay barefoot liking the way the wooden floors feel against your feet.  
Making your way towards the vanity and fix you hair just a little.  
Smiling liking what you see, you walk towards the door and out to a large hallway.  
Walking through the hallways you notice a large area coming up, walking through the doorway you find yourself in what looks to be a large ballroom.  
Gasping softly you walk farther into the ballroom until you're standing in the middle, you look around noticing french doors leading to a patio.  
You start towards the doors to check out the view are stopped by a hand grabbing you by your wrist.  
You turn seeing Sam holding onto you a smile upon his handsome face.  
"Sam, this is so amazing! My dress is gorgeous."  
"I'm happy you like it." He smiles again pulling you towards him.  
"I don't understand, what's the occasion?" You ask placing your hands into his large ones.  
"I know how you've always wanted New Years Eve to be special so I decided that was what I was going to do for you." Sam answers looking into your eyes.  
You smile blushing lightly, you said that once last year during Christmas time while the boys were to busy arguing about who would break the wishbone from the turkey.  
You were speaking to Castiel not thinking anyone would actually listen to you.  
You were very wrong.  
"I... I didn't know you heard me?" You admit softly feeling a bit shy.  
Sam smiles placing his hand onto your left cheek.  
"I always hear you." He answers matching your tone.  
The sound of fireworks outside turns both of your attention away from each other.   
You hold onto Sam's hand and run towards the french doors to the patio.  
Once you both stand outside on the patio your eyes are filled with colors and bright light from the fireworks.  
Sam turns towards you, his hand still grasping yours.  
"Happy New Year (Y/N)." He smiles pulling you by the back of your head for a sweet kiss.  
Sam Winchester is kissing you. Your stomach flips with excitment and your spirit leaps with joy.  
He pulls back to look to you a smile on his lips.  
"Happy New Year, Sam Winchester." You reply pulling him towards you to kiss his lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Happy New Years!


End file.
